star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Some Nights
This page refers to the season 4 version not the season 1, season 7, or unreleased season 3 version A song featured in Star Season 4 Episode 14 The Underdogs Sung By: The Underdogs (Current and Alumni) and Mr. Marquina Lyrics Mackenzie Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Bob Ghaundi Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off Random White Girl (Betty) But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for ( Oooooooh) What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!) What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!) Marketa Most nights, I don't know' Mark Anymore Zarket Oh Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Anasteshia Oh Oh Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh Margret (Deek) This is it, boys, this is war (Oh! Oh whoa!) What are we waiting for? (Oh whoa!) Why don't we break the rules already? (Oh) Nithin (Promila): I was never one to believe the hype (Oh! Oh whoa!) Save that for the black and white (Oh whoa!) Sam and Jake (Promila) I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (Oh) But here they come again to jack my style Maria That's alright That's alright Brittany I found a martyr in my bed tonight Matthew Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I Who I am Sabrina Oh, who am I? Liz Hmm Shark (liz) Who am I? ( Mmm) Who am I? ( Well!) Juanita Some nights, I wish that this all would end Skylar Cause I could use some friends for a change Scotty And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Jordy Some nights, I always win (Mak Donald always win) Rubenito But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Guian Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for Melissa Oh Erica (Melissa) What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!) Rudeling (Erica) What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!) Mason Most nights I don't know Lily Oh come on! Tori ''' So this is it? I sold my soul for this? '''Leslie (Tori) Washed my hands of that for this? (Oh my my) I missed my mom and dad for this? (Oh my) Mackenzie (Nithin): (Oh, come on!) When I see stars When I see, When I see stars, (Oh, come on) That's all they are, when I hear songs (Oh my my) They sound like a swan (Oh my) Deek So come on! (Bob Ghaundi: Oh, come on!) (Deekina Come on!) (Random White Girl: Oh, come on!) Mark (Marketa): Well, that is it, guys, that is all (Oh! Oh whoa!) Five minutes in and I'm bored again (Oh whoa!) Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (Oh) Maria and Random White Girl This one is not for the folks at home (Oh! Oh whoa!) Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (Oh whoa!) Margret ''' Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (Oh) '''Scotty My heart is breaking for my sister And the con that she called "love" Skylar But when I look into my nephew's eyes Guian Man, you wouldn't believe The most amazing things That can come from... Anasteshia Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah! Oh! (Mr Marquina Ah, yeah, ah!) Oh whoa! Little Hot Momacita Oh (Julio Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) (Junanita Oh, whoa) Oh whoa! (Julio Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (Maria Oh, whoa!) Oh whoa! (Julio Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) (Juanita'Haaaah!) Oh ('Anasteshia: Haah) Oh (Julio: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) (Maria: Oh!) Oh whoa! (Julio Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (Anasteshia Aaaaah!) Oh whoa! (Julio: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) Oh (Julio: Yeah!) Promila (Deek) The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream (Oh! Oh whoa!) I just had about you and me (Oh whoa!) I called you up, but we'd both agree (Oh) (Deekina Oh come on!) Mak Donald (Liz) It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh! Oh whoa!) (Sabrina: Yeah!) It's for the best we get our distance, oh! (Oh whoa! Oh) (Deekina: Oh come on!) It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh! Oh whoa!) (Guian: Oh!) It's for the best we get our distance (Oh whoa! Oh) (Guian: Come on!) Mackenzie and Mr. Marquina Oh Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh! Category:Star Category:Song Category:Season 4 Category:Songs Category:The Underdogs Category:Songs Sung By The Underdogs Category:Season 4 Song